At First Sight
by Dark Alice Lilith Strife
Summary: The first time they saw each other, they both knew that there was a connection.  Takes place slightly before Kirk takes the Kobayashi Maru  test for the third time. Spock/Kirk


Title: Trying

Pairing: Spirk, implied Spock/Uhura

Verse: Nutrek

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Written for schmoop bingo's love at first sight prompt on livejournal. The first time they saw each other, they both knew that there was a connection. Takes place slightly before Kirk takes the Kobayashi Maru

test for the third time.

* * *

-Kirk's P.O.V-

I was walking down the hallways of the academy with Bones at my side when I first saw him. He was huddled in a corner with Cadet Uhura in a whispered conversation. Bones was complaining about something or other, but I tuned him out when he looked up, his dark brown eyes locking with mine.

My heart started to pound and I couldn't look away from him. He was gorgeous and as he turned back to Uhura, I noticed that he was Vulcan. So he was mysterious then, that defiantly earned bonus points in my book. He had on the instructor uniform and I frowned. He was off limits.

Uhura turned and they both looked at me. She sneered at me before turning back to the Vulcan, telling him something, but he seemed to not be listening. He was too focused on watching me. His eyes, sweeping over me. Uhura snapped her fingers in front of him and he looked back down at her.

I ached to go over there and introduce myself, but at that moment, Bones gripped my arm and pulled me around the corner away from him. My heart continued to pound even as we walked out of the academy away from the Vulcan. I knew that somehow, somewhere he and I belonged together.

We walked down the steps and I shoved the thought of him from my mind. I winked at the group of girls walking by before turning to Bones. "I'm taking the test again."

-Spock's P.O.V-

I was speaking to Uhura to congratulate her how she had excelled on her last test. I glanced up and my eyes locked with the sky blue eyes of a male cadet. My voice faltered as we stared at one another. He was walking with another cadet who I recognized as Doctor McCoy.

I turned back to Uhura. "Nyota, do you know who that is?"

We both looked at him and she sneered at him. She turned back to me, but my eyes stayed locked on the cadet's. "That's cadet Kirk, a real dick."

She started to stay some else, but I found that I could not pay attention to her. That was when I realized something was wrong. The cadet seemed to hesitate in his steps, almost as if he wanted to walk over to them.

My eyes wandered down his frame. There was something familiar about him. Almost as if they had known each other once before. I could not recall meeting him, but I knew that I should know him. That I should be by his side. T'hy'la, the cadet was meant to be my T'hy'la.

That was illogical to think. I did not know Kirk, so how could I possible think that he was my T'hy'la?

Uhura snapper her fingers in front of my eyes and I looked back at her. "I understand your dilemma."

"So, you were listening to me?"

I nodded. "Affirmative."

I glanced back up to look at him again, but Kirk had turned the corner and was gone. I had a sudden, unexplained urge to follow him, but I refrained. I had Nyota, I should not look at another. I was already risking my whole career by engaging in relations with a cadet.

That did not stop me from thinking about Kirk for the rest of the day.

-Third person (close to the end of the first year of their mission)-

Kirk was in Spock's quarters for their nightly game of chess. He took his turn and lost the piece he move to Spock. He sat back in the chair with a sigh. Spock glanced up at him. "Are you growing tired, Jim?"

Kirk shook his head. "Actually, I have a question to ask."

"Then ask."

"Do you remember seeing me before the hearing?"

"I remember, why do you ask?"

Kirk gave a nervous laugh. "Because I think I fell in love with you that day even though had no idea who you were. You know, love at first sight type of thing."

"Love at first sight is highly illogical."

"I felt something for you though, and I guess I just wanted to know if you felt something as well."

Spock looked at the chessboard for a moment, collecting his thoughts. Finally, he spoke up. "When I saw you the word T'hy'la came to mind."

"T'hy'la?"

"The translation into Englsih would be: friend, brother," Spock paused for a second and Kirk leaned forward waiting for Spock to finish. "…Lover."

"So you did feel something."

Spock nodded. "I did."

"So you still feel it? Right now?"

Spock held out his hand two fingers held up. He nodded for Kirk to copy his movements. Kirk hesitated, but copied Spock's movement. Spock placed his fingers against Kirk's, shuddering at the contact. "Jim, you are my T'hy'la."


End file.
